Huella Permanente
by NaninaIsa
Summary: Un pasado que es mejor olvidar, una historia dolorosa, un misterioso pasado que deja tres sobrevivientes y dos clanes casi extintos. Sasuke Uchiha con un doloroso pasado que dejó heridas sin cerrar, es alguien frío e indiferente que no le tiene confianza a las personas...
1. Prólogo

**うちはサスケ (Sasuke Uchiha)**

**春野サクラ(Sakura Haruno)**

Un pasado que es mejor olvidar, una historia dolorosa, un misterioso pasado que deja tres sobrevivientes y dos clanes casi extintos.

Sasuke Uchiha con un doloroso pasado que dejó heridas sin cerrar, es alguien frío e indiferente que no le tiene confianza a las personas...

Sakura Haruno única sobreviviente de el clan Haruno, ella es alegre y cariñosa, amable con todos los que la rodean, pero todo eso será para calmar su dolor, para ocultar su dura realidad...

* * *

**

* * *

**

**~****うちはサスケ~**

—Lo que yo pensé fue… la misma pesadilla lo ha estado persiguiendo durante trece años, durante trece años la gente a su alrededor siempre lo considera como una persona anormal, perdió recuerdos valiosos, ha estado sufriendo por querer encontrar la verdad y siempre vive con miedo, debe ser un tormento sin fin tener que vivir así, Pero luedo me di cuenta de que tus problemas no son tan malos como pensaba, ¿Sufrimiento?¿Dolor? Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Sabes lo que significa el verdadero sufrimiento?, Ah, entonces por tu ignorancia no sabes lo que significa. El verdadero sufrimiento y dolor, es querer olvidar todo el tiempo. No se trata de recordar.

¿Debería olvidarlo… o debo recordarlo?

—Maldita seas. Desgraciado, ¿hablas de dolor?, ¿de sufrimiento?. Yo viví el mismo infierno y lo único que hago es sonreír como psicópata

**Continuará**

**나니사**


	2. Capítulo 1

**El poder de los recuerdos...**

**~うちはサスケ~**

_«Las estrellas iluminaban el oscuro cielo azul mientras un pelinegro caminaba lentamente por un parque concentrado en el oscuro cielo que le daba la tranquilidad que no podía tener en su vida, vivía atormentado después de 13 años de vivir sin el amor de una madre, sólo con las piezas de recuerdos incompletos de un pasado oscuro que él no era capaz de recordar__Toque mi mejilla con los dedos de mi mano sintiendola mojada, nisiquiera me di cuenta cuando comenzaron a bajar las lágrimas, pero sentía ese dolor tan profundo como una herida sin cerrar, una herida en mi corazón...__En este momento sentía miedo y tristeza de que este dolor que me consumía nunca se fuera y que día a día me siguiera recordando ese mismo sentimiento de soledad__Levanté mi mirada al sentirme observado, una chica de pelo rosa estaba mirándome desde arriba de un árbol, mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa bajo del árbol acercándose hacia donde estaba__—Recuerda Sasuke— ella pasó por mí lado caminando y cuando me di la vuelta para ver, ya no estaba» _

Al caminar por el abarrotado pasillo del instituto las personas le abren el paso intimidados por la presencia de un Uchiha, era mejor apartarse antes de recibir la furica mirada de él

Abrió la puerta de un salón siendo observado por todos sus compañeros, entró en el salón dirigiéndose hacia el último puesto cerca de la ventana donde se encontraba un chico que al percibir la mirada del Uchiha puesta en él se removió incomodo en su asiento

—Muevete— Él pelinegro lo miró con indiferencia logrando que el chico ya asustado saliera despavorido hacía otro asiento lejos del Uchiha mientras que a él nisiquiera le importo y se sentó en el puesto

—Miralo, asustando a los pobres indefensos— Un rubio sentado al lado de él lo miraba con desaprobación negando con la cabeza

Él pelinegro lo miró de reojo con fastidio mientras él rubio se volteo hacia la pizarra cuando derrepente unos toques a la puerta del salón llamó la atención de todos

—Adelante— dijo el profesor y por la puerta pasaron dos mujeres una de cabello negro y la otra de rosa, sentía que la había visto en alguna parte solo que no tenía ni remota idea de donde

—Kakashi-san, aquí está la nueva alumna— dijo la pelinegra refiriéndose a la pelirrosa que estaba un poco nerviosa

—Oh, una nueva compañera— dijo unos de mis compañeros curiosos por la chica que acaba de llegar

—Gracias Shizune— dijo él peligris sonriendo o lo que podía parecer una sonrisa debajo de la máscara negra que cubría la mitad de su cara

La pelinegra salió del salón dejando un incómodo silencio que ponía cada vez más nerviosa a la pelirrosa por todas las miradas puesta en ella

—Hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante, ¿Puedes presentarte?— dijo él peliplata rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado

—Oh si... Soy Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerlos, espero poder llevarme bien con todos— Sakura hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto y les regalo una amplia sonrisa dejando a medio salón sorprendido por tal belleza

—Siéntate adelante de ese pelinegro— Kakashi le dedico una mirada de advertencia al pelinegro para que se comportará pero este ni se inmutó

Sakura recorrió los puestos hasta llegar al que le había señalado el sensei deteniéndose un momento antes de sentarse para saludar

—Hola mucho gusto en conocerlos—dijo mientras extendía la mano hacía el pelinegro pero este solo le dedico una mirada de reojo y se concentró en la ver afuera de la ventana (Sasuke se sienta junto a la ventana y Naruto a su lado)

—Teme no seas maleducado, mucho gusto soy Naruto— dijo amigable el rubio mientras le estrechaba la mano—él es Sasuke, un malhumorado que tiende a ser maleducado, grosero y sobretodo patán— la dulce risa de la pelirrosa lo dejo hipnotizado por un momento

—Naruto, Sasuke es un gusto conocerlos— Sakura les regalo una amplia sonrisa para después sentarse en su puesto

_—Están bonita— pensó Naruto con corazones en los ojos__—Tarado— pensó Sasuke viendo la expresión de enamorado de Naruto _

Las clases habían terminado, Sasuke y Naruto se dirigían hacia la salida cuando una pelirrosa se acercó corriendo para alcanzarlos

—Sasuke, Naruto— llamo haciendo que ambos hombres detuvieran su paso y girarán para ver a quién los llamaba encontrándose con una pelirrosa respirando entrecortada mente por la carrera con la manos en las rodillas— chicos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a una cafetería?— pregunto la pelirrosa después de reincorporarse y con una mano en el pecho

—Por mi esta bien— él rubio le regalo una sonrisa en respuesta

—No quiero— respondió seco mientras se giraba para retomar su camino pero una mano lo detuvo por el brazo

—Pero... Sasuke-kun... — Sakura enmudecio al ver que se le había salido eso observó el entrecejo fruncido del pelinegro y lo soltó— por favor— bajo la cabeza mientras mordía su labio inferior levemente

—No— Sasuke comenzó a caminar alejándose de ese par hasta perderse de vista

—Sakura, no te preocupes el siempre es así— dijo el rubio tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado

* * *

**~春野サクラ~**

Una mansión enorme se alzaba a la vista cada vez que se acercaba caminando la pelirrosa al pararse frente a las rejas que separaban la calle de la mansión estas se abrieron dándole paso a ella, una maravillosa fuente se puede apreciar en frente de la mansión, al llegar a la puerta esta se abrió dándole paso

—Señorita Sakura, ¿Cómo le fue en su primer día?— le preguntó el mayordomo ataviado con su lujoso traje negro mientras le dedicaba una cariñosa mirada

—Estuvo bien, conocí a él Uchiha— respondió con una alegre sonrisa al hombre

—¿Se refiere al joven Sasuke?— preguntó el mayordomo a lo que la pelirrosa asintió

—Pero al parecer no me recuerda— Sakura hizo un puchero viéndose de lo más linda para el mayordomo que la observaba con ternura

—Ustedes eran muy pequeños cuando todo eso pasó es considerable que él la allá olvidado señorita— dijo el viejo hombre a lo que la pelirrosa asintió entendiendo

Sakura se dirigió hacia las escaleras, fue subiendo escalón por escalón hasta llegar al segundo piso siguiendo por un amplio pasillo, se adentro en una enorme habitación mientras cerraba la puerta atrás de ella se fue deslizando por esta hasta que toco el piso sus rodillas fueron a su pecho mientras su antes sonrisa fue cambiada por una expresión fría y sombría

_«El sonido del disparo hizo eco en todo el salón sus pequeños ojos no dejaban de ver toda la sangre y los cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo__Tres personas sobrevivieron esa noche» _

Tenía 4 años cuando experimente el verdadero dolor, perdí a toda mi familia, el dolor me consumió dejándome al borde del colapso, ¿cómo puedo una niña de 4 años soportar tanto sola?

El sonido del teléfono al recibir una llamada la saco de sus pensamientos

—Conocí a tu hermano— dijo después de contestar la llamada

_—Era lo que esperaba que hicieras— la voz grave de un hombre se podía escuchar a través del teléfono_

—Has todo lo posible para que mañana me reuna con tu hermano— dijo la pelirrosa con voz seria

_—Hmph, veré que puedo hacer— dijo con duda él hombre _

—Solo hazlo, Itachi— colgó la llamada para después tirarse en la cama agotada

_—Tienes que seder Sasuke— pensó la pelirrosa_

* * *

**~うちはサスケ~**

En otra mansión no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba en su cuarto el pelinegro escuchando música cuando derrepente la puerta se abre dando paso a un alto pelinegro

—¿Qué quieres?— Sasuke frunció el entrecejo dejando ver su molestia por tener a su hermano en la misma habitación que él

—Mañana tienes una reunión, es muy importante que asistas— Itachi se cruzó de brazos teniendo un aspecto serio

Sasuke alzó una ceja confundido— ¿Yo?— dijo indiferente mientras se levantaba para jugar en la playstion

—Si, tú— Itachi sonrió levemente

—¿Y por qué no vas tú?— dijo Sasuke como si fuera lo más obvio dándole una mirada de indiferencia

—Ella no me quiere a mí, mañana puntual en el restaurante del Hotel Royal Imperial— dijo Itachi para después salir del cuarto dejando al pelinegro totalmente confundido

—¿Ella?— susurro confundido para despues encogerse de hombros restándole importancia y siguió jugando su partida

**Al Día Siguiente**

En el restaurante del Hotel Royal Imperial estaba un pelinegro malhumorado mientras esperaba en la mesa VIP del restaurante, ya se estaba molestando por la tardanza de la chica con la que se supone se reuniría cuando un mesero llegó acompañado por una chica pelirrosa

_—¿Pelirrosa?— pensó Sasuke_

El mesero apartó la silla frete de él pelinegro para que ella se siente para que después el mesero se retire en silencio

—Así que eres tú con quien me tengo que reunir— Sasuke la observaba con molestia

—Si Sasuke, conmigo. ¿Algún problema?— Sakura dejó de ser la dulce y nerviosa chica a ser alquien totalmente diferente a la que recientemente conoció dejando sorprendido a Sasuke cosa que él no mostró

—Como sea. ¿Qué quieres?— Sasuke apoyo su mentón en la mano mientras la miraba con curiosidad

—Primero déjame presentarme. Soy Sakura Haruno, un gusto conocerte Sasuke Uchiha— Sakura sonrió ampliamente al ver la mirada sorprendida del Uchiha

—Pero que... demo~

Sasuke estaba totalmente sorprendido no se esperaba que esa pelirrosa fuera una Haruno

—Al igual que a ti mi familia fue asesinada, siendo yo la única sobreviviente y heredera del Clan— Sakura entrelazos sus dedos de la mano apoyando los brazos en la mesa— planeaba hablar contigo ayer pero viendo que rechazaste la salida tuve que hablar con Itachi

_—Maldito Itachi— pensó el Uchiha al recordar la conversación que tuvo con su hermano en la noche_

—Así que hoy me salte las entretenidas clases para esto— dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo. Él pelinegro tranquilizó su expresión poniendo una más calmada— ¿Pará qué querías verme?

—Simplemente porque quería. Después de lo de ayer, me di cuenta que no recuerdas muy bien que digamos los eventos que sucedieron esa noche— respondió la pelirrosa tajante, toco un punto débil del Uchiha haciendo que este frunciera el entrecejo

—No es de tu incumbencia si lo recuerdo o no— Sasuke estaba empezando a molestarse la pelirrosa estaba entrando en un sendero peligroso

—No te molestes, pero acaso no quieres saber lo que te atormenta todas las noches, las pesadillas que te mantienen despierto, las piezas incompletas de tus recuerdos que llegan a tu cabeza. ¿Acaso no quieres saber la causa de tanto dolor? ¿Él culpable de qué sufras todos los días?— Sakura miraba el rostro enojado del Uchiha con absoluta tranquilidad que hacía al pelinegro perder la calma

—Tendre que vivir con esa molestia entonces, no quiero hurgar entre mis recuerdos dañados, mi psicólogo dice que lo olvide apropósito para poder soportar el daño que causó en mi en ese entonces

—Sasuke ya eres bastante grandecito para soportarlo, hubo un hombre que destruyó todos mis momentos alegres convirtiéndolos en un recuerdo permanente del dolor que tenía que soportar yo sola y mientras tu solo viste todos los cuerpos bañados en sangre, yo vi como asesinaban a cada persona en ese salón frente a mi una niña pequeña de 4 años— Las lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Sakura en caída libre dejando a Sasuke petrificado como una niña pudo soportar tanto dolor sola, sus manos apretaba con fuerza el borde de su falda— Ese hombre fue alguien cercano a tu familia y a la mía, alguien ambicioso, sediento de poder alguien que anhelaba añadir más dinero a toda su fortuna, alguien que odie una vez con todo mi ser, pero el corrió el mismo destino que todos ellos y esta muerto

—¿Quien fue, Sakura?— la voz baja de Sasuke hizo que la pelirrosa limpiará sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

—Una vez que recuerdes todo, te lo diré pero eso es algo que tu no sabias y que tu hermano no pensaba en decirte— Sakura se levantó de su asiendo mientras Sasuke imitó su acción

Sasuke todavía no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que la pelirrosa le había dicho, lo que él había sufrido no se comparaba a lo que ella había vivido y eso lo dejaba sin habla, una vez más su pasado lo dejaba pasmado

**Continuará**

_Qué tal? cómo quedó? Hasta para mí resultó algo impactante, espero que allá sido de su agrado, he llegado a pensar que en las dos historias quien mas sufre es Sasuke sin familia__Comenten__Adiós, 나니사_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Estamos destinados a encontrarnos...**

**~春野サクラ~**

Sabía muy pocas cosas acerca de esa masacre... la muerte de dos clanes, los más poderosos en el ámbito empresarial.

El Clan Haruno, el más poderoso en el mundo de la moda y cosméticos, la primera marca en crear cosméticos naturales y organicos para el cuidado de la piel a nivel mundial, acerca de la moda es la más creativa y elegante de todas las marcas de ropa...

El Clan Uchiha, es la empresa más poderosa en el manejo de tecnología, sus herederos tienen un amplio conocimiento en informática son considerados hackers de alto renombre, nadie en el mundo empresarial intentaba estafarlos o robarlos, porque acababan con sus empresas en bancarrota y ellos en la cárcel

Un pasado misterioso y oscuro del que sólo tres personas lograron sobrevivir, dos con pleno conocimiento de lo que había sucedido y otro a causa del dolor, como una medida de defensa olvido lo que pasó teniendo nada más que piezas incompletas de sus recuerdos

-¿Dónde conoces a Itachi?- La pelirrosa estaba apuntó de abandonar la habitación cuando él pelinegro le preguntó haciendo que se detuviera

-La primera vez que lo vi fue en ese salón, cuando él me salvo la vida- Sakura le dio una sonrisa para acercarse hacia él mientras lo agarro de la mano sujetandolo con fuerza lo llevó con ella fuera del hotel donde la esperaba un auto negro último modelo, el chófer abrió la puerta para que ella subiera seguida por Sasuke

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó él pelinegro mirando a la pelirrosa a los ojos mientras ella soltó la mano de él con cuidado regalando le una sonrisa

-A tu casa- Sakura dirigió su vista hacia el frente y asintió hacía el chófer para que se pusiera en marcha

Al llegar a la enorme mansión Uchiha ambos se bajaron del auto mientras la puerta de la mansión se abrió dandole paso a un alto y fornido pelinegro, quien los esperaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, su cabello era sujetado en una coleta baja, portaba un traje azul con una camisa manga larga blanca, una corbata azul y zapatos elegantes negros

-Sakura, tanto tiempo- dijo Itachi inocentemente mientras le sonreía ampliamente recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de la pelirrosa. Itachi se alejo considerablemente de la pelirrosa nervioso

Los tres entraron a la casa, Sakura e Itachi fueron directo a la sala mientras él pelinegro se quedo mirando hacia el espacio, miles de cosas llegaban a su cabeza incapaz de poder controlarlo

-Voy a mi cuarto- Sasuke se perdió escaleras arriba corriendo dejando a una pelirrosa y un pelinegro completamente confundidos

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó derrepente él pelinegro haciendo que la pelirrosa quitara la vista por donde se había marchado Sasuke para posarla sobre él

-Sin duda va a ser un fuerte golpe emocional para él, estoy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar- Sakura miraba a Itachi sería y a la vez preocupada

-Aunque sólo tienes 17 eres muy madura- él pelinegro le regalo una sonrisa de lado haciendo que la pelirrosa sonría brevemente

Un grito agonizante les sacó la sonrisa que tenían para cambiarlas en muecas asustadas, Itachi se levantó de un brinco igual que Sakura pero la pelirrosa pego una carrera hacía el segundo piso dejando atrás al pelinegro cuando llego observó varias puertas confundida

-Itachi, ¿Cuál es la habitación de Sasuke?- grito la pelirrosa hacia él pelinegro que venía subiendo las escaleras

-La que está en el medio- antes de que llegara el pelinegro al segundo piso la pelirrosa ya había abierto la puerta del cuarto y entrado en el

Sasuke estaba tirado en el piso miestras con sus manos sujetaba con fuerza su cabeza, apretaba la mandíbula tratando de soportar el dolor

-Sasuke, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes?- la pelirrosa se sentó en el piso al lado del pelinegro mientras trataba de quitar las manos de Sasuke de su cabeza

-Las pastillas... en el cajón- Sasuke logró articular mientras un quejido salido de su boca, la pelirrosa se movió rápidamente hacía la mesita cerca de la cama abriendo el cajón encontró un contenedor de pastillas, sacó una y agarro un vaso de agua, volviendo con el pelinegro le metió la pastilla a la boca mientras le daba el agua

Itachi había llegado hace un momento cuando vio a su hermano en el piso y la pelirrosa le daba una pastilla haciendo que Sasuke se calmara un poco bajando las manos que tenía sujetando su cabeza

Sasuke alzo la mirada observando a la pelirrosa que lo observaba preocupada para después pasar la mirada hacia Itachi

-Tu... le disparaste a alguien, pero no pude ver a quien- las palabras le salieron entrecortadas

Sakura observó a Sasuke sorprendida él acaso lo había recordado mientras que Itachi sólo le dio una mirada seria y abandono el cuarto sin decir una palabras

Sakura fue tras Itachi hasta la sala donde lo observó sentado en el amplio sofá, la pelirrosa se sentó al lado de este

-Alguna vez pensaste en contarle la verdad, en decirle la historia.- habló el pelinegro derrepente llamando la atención de la pelirrosa

-¿Sabés? es chistoso, por que creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo- Sakura subio la mirada encontradose con esos enormes pozos negros que la observaban con seriedad- Por el momento no podemos decirle la verdad- concluyo la pelirrosa seria

-Dile a Sasuke que lo paso buscando para ir juntos al instituto- Sakura se levantó del sofá seguido por él Uchiha quien la miró cariñosamente

-Claro pequeña- él Uchiha posó su mano encima de la cabeza de la pelirrosa de forma cariñosa

-Ya lo sé- Sasuke bajaba los últimos escalones de la escalera hasta llegar junto a ellos haciendo que Itachi quite la mano que tenía en la cabeza de la pelirrosa y que esta se voltee hacia Sasuke observándolo

-Bueno ya que lo sabés, me retiro- Sakura les dio una sonrisa y se fue por la puerta de la mansión dejando a los dos hermanos en la sala

-Ven acá Sasuke- Itachi le dio una sonrisa mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá

Sasuke se sentó al lado de él mientras que el pelinegro le dio un toque en la frente con su dedo índice y medio

-Hermano tonto, siempre te voy a proteger- Itachi sonrió cariñosamente mientras Sasuke se tocaba la frente avergonzado

* * *

**Una Hora Antes**

**~うちはサスケ~**

Sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación, en una esquina se encuentra sentado en el piso con una rodilla flexionada y con el brazo apoyado en el, tenía los ojos cerrados...

_«Se abren las puertas de un enorme salón dándole paso a un pequeño azabache de 5 años que corría con alegría, sin embargo al entrar al salón lo único que podía observar eran muchos cuerpos esparcidos por el piso, la sangre manchaba el piso en abundancia, el semblante del pequeños cambió a horror mientras observaba todo a su alrededor_

_El pelinegro observó todo borroso, mientras en sus recuerdos cambiaba de escena..._

_Un pequeño Sasuke había llegado justamente cuando su hermano estaba apuntando a un hombre con un arma, este se encontraba de rodillas en el piso pero él pequeño no pudo soportar ver lo que iba a suceder y aparto la mirada mientras una pelirrosa observaba todo atemorizada_

_El sonido del arma al ser disparada hizo eco en todo el salón llamando la atención del pequeño quien cerró los ojos al escuchar ese sonido ensordecedor_

_Volvió a ver borroso... y la imagen de su hermano de 15 años apareció en su mente todo lleno de sangre y en cuclillas, mientras miraba hacia un par de cuerpos en el piso a quienes identificó como él cuerpo de su madre y su padre, las lágrimas bajaron por sus pequeños ojos mientras de su boca salían leves sollozos, él pelinegro al darse cuenta de que él pequeño estaba ahí se reincorporo viendo a su hermano menor, en la mano derecha del pelinegro se podía ver una arma_

_Él pequeño vio como las lágrimas descendian por las mejillas de su hermano mayor, pero el dolor sólo lo hizo retroceder asustado_

_Los pies de el pequeño azabache se movieron por instinto alejándose de ese salón, mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas_

_Todo estaba perdiendo su color..._

_El pelinegro mayor se dejó caer al piso soltando el arma y un grito desgarrador salió desde su boca mientras una pequeña pelirrosa de unos 4 años salió de atrás de las cortinas de el gran ventanal, donde se había estado escondida, a su corta edad había observado una masacre que sin duda dejaría un severo trauma, su familia al igual que la Uchiha se hallaban tirados sin vida en el piso_

_Se acerco a paso lento al Uchiha quien la había escondido atras de las cortinas tratando de protegerla de aquellas personas que intentaron matarlos_

_-Gracias... Ita...chi- tartamudeo la pequeña pelirrosa pasmada por la atrocidad que había vivido_

_Eran los sobrevivientes de esa masacre...»_

Los recuerdo le llegaban a Sasuke como si fuera una película, sus manos agarraron su cabeza en un intento de reprimir esas dolorosas heridas del pasado

Los gritos de dolor salieron de su boca, las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, sentía ese dolor latente en su corazón que no lo dejaba descansar, un trauma diario

Después de que Sakura y su hermano abandonaron la habitación dejándolo sólo el pelinegro

Sasuke decidió salir y mientras bajaba las escaleras escucho la conversación que su hermano estaba teniendo con la pelirrosa, se quedo quieto mientras escuchaba

-Alguna vez pensaste en contarle la verdad, en decirle la historia.- dijo su hermano hacia la pelirrosa

-¿Sabés? es chistoso, por que creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo- le respondió la pelirrosa mientras lo miraba con seriedad- Por el momento no podemos decirle la verdad, por que eso lo destrozaria

-¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué rayos están hablando?- pensó el pelinegro confundido

-Dile a Sasuke que lo paso buscando para ir juntos al instituto

-Claro pequeña- observó cuando su hermano puso su mano en la cabeza de la pelirrosa cariñosamente

Se aproximó bajando unos escalones

-Ya lo sé

Sabía que había algo que le ocultaban, pero eventualmente terminaría descubriendolo, sus recuerdos poco a poco iban regresando, pronto descubriría la verdad que ellos le ocultaban

* * *

**~春野サクラ~**

Al siguiente día como había dicho la pelirrosa pasó buscando al azabache para ir al instituto cuando llegaron Sasuke bajo del auto mientras le daba la mano a Sakura para que bajara

-Gracias- dijo la pelirrosa mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que por un momento dejo embobado al Uchiha

Ambos caminaban lado a lado por los pasillos del instituto haciendo que todos a su alrededor se sorprendieran por ver al Uchiha caminando al lado de una persona que no fuera Naruto o sus otros amigos

-Sasukee

Ambos se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo mientras volteaban hacia atrás viendo a cinco personas caminar hacia ellos de forma despreocupada

-Él Dobe, Neji, Suigetsu, Shikamaru y Jugo- dijo Sasuke hacia Sakura presentando a los que ella no conocía mientras los señalaba con la mano

-Hola soy Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerlos- la pelirrosa les regalo una sonrisa a todos dejándolos claramente boquiabiertos por la belleza de ella

-¿Como estás, Sakura-chan?- Naruto la saludo alegremente

-Bien Naruto y ¿ustedes chicos?

-Nosotros estamos bien, acabamos de ver que llegaron juntos- dijo Suigetsu un alto y fornido peliceleste quien movía las cejas de arriba a abajo con picardia

-Ah si eso es porque~

-No te importa- Sasuke la interrumpió cortando la escenita que estaba haciendo Suigetsu mientras lo miraba amenazante haciendo que el peliceleste retrocediera asustado

-Sakura, ¿desde cuando estás con Sasuke?- preguntó Neji un pelicastaño que tenía el pelo amarrado en una coleta baja, miraba a la pelirrosa curioso

-De qué hablas jajaja, realmente conozco a Sasuke-kun desde pequeños sólo que el no me reconoció, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se le colgaba al cuello al pelinegro pasando sus manos alrededor de su nuca, lo miraba fijamente hasta que él pelinegro no lo soporto y se sonrojo

-Sasuke, ¿acaso te sonrojaste?- dijo Shikamaru un alto y perezoso pelicastaño que tiene el pelo en una coleta que tiene forma de piña

-Wow esto es digno de una foto- exclamó Jugo un alto y fornido pelinaranja que se la pasa tranquilo y a la vez serio

-Jajaja, Sasuke-kun- Sakura le pico una mejilla con su dedo índice haciendo que el se sonrojara más, Sasuke se apartó de ella y se dirigió hacia el salón

-Nunca lo había visto así- dijo Naruto sorprendido

-Oh si creo que es timido- Sakura sonrió levemente mientras observaba por donde se fue el Uchiha

-¡¿Tímido?!, si claro.-pensaron los demás al unísono

**Continuará**

Hello Personitas Bellas y Hermosas, espero que les esté agradando la historia

Comenten

Adiós, 나니사


	4. Capítulo 3

**Bajo la luz de la luna...**

**~春野サクラ~**

_«Un día fue suficiente para que todo lo que tenía se fuera como una hoja que es arrastrada por el viento..._

_El pasado puede doler, pero, tal como yo lo veo, puedes o huir de él o aprender_

_Aprender por las malas que no todos los que están a tu alrededor son de confianza..._

_Duele, quema y arde esa herida en mi interior»_

Era consciente de que los Uchiha y los Haruno hace 13 años tenían demasiados enemigos, pero ellos no eran conscientes de que el enemigo lo tenían frente a sus narices y no fueron capaces de percibir el peligro que se avecinaba

Danzo Shimura el culpable de la muerte de los dos Clanes más poderosos, el asesino que mató a mis padres y a los de Sasuke

* * *

**~うちはサスケ~**

A mitad de la clase una pelirrosa se encontraba con una expresión de furia reflejada en su rostro

Él Uchiha tenía rato observando a la pelirrosa confundido por el repentino cambio de expresión

-Temee- susurro un rubio hacia él pelinegro a fin de que el hombre peligris que daba la clase no se diera- ¿Qué tiene Sakura-chan?

-Ni idea, ¿Cuando se quedó con ustedes estaba así?- preguntó el Uchiha quitando la mirada de la pelirrosa para posarla en el rubio

-No, oh ya me acuerdo... Sakura-chan había recibido una llamada y se alejo para contestar mientras nosotros hablábamos, después al rato regresó enojada, no me atreví a preguntar que le habia hecho enojar- concluyó él Uzumaki para ambos dirigir su mirada interrogante hacia la pelirrosa que ni cuenta se daba

-Uchiha y Uzumaki, si les encanta la cara de la Señorita Sakura, tomenle una foto para que les dure más- Él peligris derrepente apareció frente a la mesa de ambos con expresión tétrica haciendo que sus compañeros estallen en carcajadas

Sasuke sólo miró al peligris de reojo, mientras que Naruto se asustó por la repentina aparición de él

La mencionada nisiquiera le tomó importancia al asunto, mientras que él peligris le daba una mirada de advertencia al pelinegro y al rubio

Cuando terminó la clase para pasar a la hora del almuerzo, la pelirrosa se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón, siendo seguida por él Uchiha y el Uzumaki

Sakura andaba por los pasillos hasta dirigirse hacia una parte aislada de los demás en el jardín del instituto

Derrepente apareció un hombre alto de cabellera blanca, rondaba por los 28 años de edad, sus ojos eran rojos y portaba un elegante traje negro

Él pelinegro y él rubio estaban escondidos atrás de un árbol, cuando vieron al hombre aparecer ambos alzaron una ceja interrogantes para después mirarse los dos como tratando de buscar respuestas, ambos subieron los hombros y volvieron a dirigir su mirada hacia la pelirrosa

-Mizaki, ¿Itachi desplego a todos sus hombres para que protejan a Sasuke como se lo pedí?- Sakura se veía seria lo que hizo que él pelinegro frunciera el entrecejo

-Señorita Sakura, ya tengo a todos vigilando él instituto mientras ustedes se encuentran en él, tenemos que ir a la mansión Uchiha rápido- dijo el peliblanco hacia la pelirrosa manteniendo una actitud seria

-Sasuke, Naruto salgan ustedes también vienen- Sakura se volteo hacia el árbol donde se encontraban el rubio y él pelinegro haciendo que ambos hombres se asombren y salgan nerviosos

-¿Por qué me tienen que proteger?- preguntó el Uchiha mientras salía del escondite

-No importa el porqué, nos vamos- Sakura empezó a caminar hacía él pelinegro mientras lo miraba fijamente

La pelirrosa jalo de las manos al pelinegro y al rubio para que empezarán a caminar, ya en el pasillo Sakura había soltado a ambos hombres y caminaba siendo seguida por los tres hombres, un peligris se dirigía hacia ellos haciendo que la pelirrosa se detuviera acto que imitaron los tres hombre

Él peligris al llegar hacia la pelirrosa hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto dejando sorprendidos a Sasuke y Naruto

-Señorita Sakura, vamos- Él peligris dirigió a la pelirrosa y a los hombres hacia él estacionamiento del instituto donde habían varias camionetas negras blindadas, habían más de 15 hombres con trajes negros en dos filas alrededor de la camioneta

Él peliblanco se adelantó hacia una gran camioneta negra abriendo la puerta de atrás

-Suban- dijo la pelirrosa hacia él pelinegro y él rubio quienes hasta ahora se hallaban en completo asombro

Sasuke fue el primero en salir del asombro para subirse a la camioneta seguida de la pelirrosa y el rubio, dejando a la Sakura en medio de los dos, él peliblanco subió en la parte del copiloto dejando que el peligris diera la vuelta para entrar en el lado del conductor

Los hombres al ver que la pelirrosa ya había subido a la camioneta corrieron hacia las otras camionetas para subir rápidamente en ellas

Él peligris arrancó a toda velocidad la camioneta siendo seguido por las demás camionetas que lo escoltaban

-Sakura, ¿Quien demonios eres?- soltó derrepente Naruto sorprendido

-Ella es una Haruno- Sasuke bufo con fastidio al ver la mirada sorprendida del rubio

-Así es, Naruto. ¿O debería decir Naruto Namikaze?- Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio haciendo que Naruto cambie su expresión a una más sería

-¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre? - Naruto tenía el entrecejo fruncido mientras observaba a la pelirrosa quien lo miraba con indiferencia

-La empresa Namikaze fue uno de los mayores socios tanto como de la empresa Haruno como la Uchiha, el presidente Minato y la señora Kushina antes de ser asesinados, ocultaron muy bien a su unico hijo con los Uchiha, digamos que soy parte de la familia Uchiha y así fue como me enteré- Sakura levantó la vista encontradose con la mirada de reproche de Mizaki haciendo que la pelirrosa sonriera nerviosa

-¿Parte de la familia Uchiha? ¿De qué hablas, Sakura?- preguntó Sasuke con molestia

Sakura ignoro la pregunta del Uchiha haciendo que Sasuke se molestara más y estuviera apuntó de volver a exigir una respuesta, pero derrepente se escucharon disparos, una bala pego en la ventana del lado de Naruto haciendo que este se sobre exaltara, la ventana al ser blindada la bala no pasó al interior

-Sakura, baja la cabeza- grito Mizaki sacando su arma y disparando de regreso hacia los que nos atacaban, al igual que los demás guardaespaldas que imitaron su acción

Sasuke rodeo con su brazos a Sakura manteniendo la cabeza de ella a bajo tratando de protegerla, mientras que él rubio mantenía su cabeza abajo protegiendo la con sus brazos

-Kakashi, acelera la maldita camioneta- grito Sakura para después caer inconsciente en los brazos de Sasuke, quien la miraba preocupado

Él peligris piso a fondo el acelerador alejándose rápidamente del peligro, al llegar a la mansión Uchiha está estaba llena de hombres con trajes negros y armas reforzando la seguridad externa de la mansión

Kakashi entró en el estacionamiento subterráneo de la mansión y estaciono la camioneta, bajo de ella seguido por Mizaki quien rodeo rápidamente el auto para abrir la puerta del lado de Sasuke, el pelinegro bajo cargando a la pelirrosa en brazos

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el peliblanco estirando sus brazos para cargarla pero el Uchiha le dio una mirada fría haciendo que Mizaki se alejara callado

Sasuke subió al ascensor seguido por él rubio, quien había bajado del auto después del pelinegro. Kakashi y Mizaki se apresuraron a subir en el ascensor

Al llegar al primer piso de la mansión el primero en salir fue Sasuke con la pelirrosa en brazos, siendo seguido por los demás, cuando llegaron a la gran sala se encontraron con un Itachi que daba vueltas de allá para acá preocupado

-Nii-san, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo?- preguntó molesto Sasuke al llegar a su lado

-¿Sakura está bien?- preguntó Itachi al ver a la pelirrosa en los brazos de su hermano

-Ella está bien, solo está inconsciente- dijo Sasuke al voltearse para ir directo a las escaleras- cuando regrese con Sakura me dirán que demonios esta pasando- él pelinegro le dedico una frívola mirada a Itachi haciendo que este trage saliva

**20 minutos después**

-Itachi- Naruto observaba seriamente al pelinegro mayor haciendo que este adopte una actitud seria- ¿Qué demonios hace Kakashi-sensei aquí?

Todos en la sala cayeron estilo anime mientras observaban a Naruto como el idiota que es, con toda la situación que había pasado y el todavía no había captado

Itachi se alejo considerablemente del rubio mientras lo miraba como si fuera una peste

-¡Necesitas reconectar tus neuronas!, Naruto. Kakashi es...

* * *

**~春野サクラ~**

Sakura abrio los ojos y se incorporaba de golpe mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, miró alrededor encontrándose en una habitación con las paredes de color azul, la habitación le era muy familiar

-Estás despierta- Sasuke venía saliendo del baño de la habitación haciendo que la pelirrosa se levante rápidamente y se acerque a él

-¿Estás bien?- Sakura tenía los bordes de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que no bajaban- ¿No estás herido?

-Ella puede ser fuerte, extremadamente fuerte, pero porque ahora, está así... frágil... débil, como si necesitará protección- pensó Sasuke mientras la miraba fijamente

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- Sasuke le regalo una leve sonrisa, cuando observó como una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la pelirrosa

-Sasuke-kun- Sakura pasó sus brazos alrededor del torso del sorprendido pelinegro, los sollozos de la pelirrosa se escuchaban bajos, Sasuke la separó un poco, para que le dejara ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas

-No llores, te ves terrible- Sasuke rio levemente mientras con sus pulgares limpiaba las lágrimas de la mejilla de la pelirrosa- vamos abajo

Sasuke tomó de la mano a la pelirrosa mientras se dirigían hacia abajo por las escaleras

-¿Qué demonios hace Kakashi-sensei aquí?- escucharon qué dijo él rubio cuando ambos quedaron abajo

-¡Necesitas reconectar tus neuronas!, Naruto. Kakashi es... el guardaespaldas de la familia Uchiha- Sakura llegó hacia ellos de la mano del pelinegro dejando perplejos a todos pero obvio no iban a decir nada- ¿crees que Itachi iba a dejar desprotegido a su hermano menor y a ti, Naruto?

Todos asintieron dándole la razón a la pelirrosa excepto el rubio que se rascaba la nuca nervioso y el pelinegro que se encontraba serio

-Bien, basta de tonterías. ¿Quiero respuestas?- Sasuke saco a todos de su burbuja mientras observaba a la pelirrosa a su lado

-De acuerdo, salgan- Sakura observó a los demás guardaespaldas haciendo que se retiren en silencio, dejando nada más a los dos guardespaldas de confianza que eran Mizaki y Kakashi- Los casi extintos clanes Uchiha y Haruno están nuevamente en peligro, puede llegar a pasar lo mismo que hace trece años si no damos los pasos correctos, hoy intentaron matarnos otra vez...

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?- preguntó con duda él rubio haciendo que él pelinegro lo mire fríamente

-Realmente crees, que los que asesinaron a tus padres, no quieren verte muerto a ti también- Sakura lo miró fijamente que él rubio aseguró ver un brillo de maldad en sus ojos, él rubio trago saliva asustado de la pelirrosa- tenemos un enemigo en común, Naruto. El culpable de la muerte de tus padres, de mi familia y la de Sasuke, no ha muerto por desgracia, pero... esta vez no pienso dejar que pase lo mismo que hace años, volvemos a retomar el plan de unión del clan Uchiha y el Haruno...

-¿Qué plan?- preguntaba el rubio atento

-La Unión que ambos clanes hicieron hace trece años, fue el compromiso de Sasuke y Sakura- Itachi observaba al pelinegro que tenía los ojos abierto debido al asombro

-¡¿Com... promiso?!- susurro Sasuke mientras volteo su rostro hacia un lado mientras observaba a la pelirrosa que aún sujetaba por la mano

-Sí. Un matrimonio arreglado- Sakura observaba al pelinegro detenidamente, le sonrió ampliamente dándole tranquilidad al Uchiha- En tres meses nos casamos, desde hoy viviré contigo...

Sasuke no salía del asombro y él rubio ni se diga, había quedado sin habla al igual que él Uchiha

-Por ahora, centremonos en un objetivo: Sai Shimura, el hijo adoptivo de Danzo Shimura- Sakura jalo a Sasuke suavemente de la mano para llamar su atención- Siéntate- dijo amablemente para luego sentarse al lado de Sasuke (N/A: Esos dos no se quieren separar)- Mañana llegará él como un estudiante que fue transferido y casualmente estará en nuestro salón, tenemos que dar a conocer nuestra relación, para que así muerdan el anzuelo...

-Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo sabes que llegará mañana?- preguntó el rubio confundido

-Danzo no es el único que se puede infiltrar sin ser detectado- Sakura tenía una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro que hizo temblar a más de uno en la sala, excepto por él pelinegro que la observaba con curiosidad para después romper a reír- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó la pelirrosa frunciendo el entrecejo

-De ti- Sasuke le dio un golpecito con su dedo índice y medio en la frente de la pelirrosa- tus expresiones son de lo más encantadoras- dijo él pelinegro dejando a una pelirrosa sonrojada y haciendo que todos lo miren sorprendidos

-Ese golpe en la frente, nunca lo hizo con nadie- pensó Itachi mirando con calidez al pelinegro

**Continuará**

Sasuke, no sabía que podías tener ese lado tan dulce y tierno, me haces sonrojar, jajaja

Espero que les allá gustado el capítulo, comenten

Adiós, 나니사


	5. Capítulo 4

**Lazos que lo iniciaron...**

**~春野サクラ~**

-Tengo una duda, ¿de quién fue la llamada que recibiste?- Él rubio llamó la atención de la pelirrosa que se encontraba sentada en el sofá al lado de Sasuke

-De Mizaki- contestó Sakura tranquilamente

-Entonces. ¿Por qué estabas tan enojada?- Sasuke miraba interrogante a la pelirrosa, quien suspiro pesadamente para luego relatarles lo sucedido

_«Después de que Sasuke se adentrara en el salón, la pelirrosa hablaba entretenida con los chicos pero el tono de llamada de su teléfono interrumpió la charla_

_-Disculpen, voy a atender esta llamada- Sakura se apartó de los chicos después de que estos asintieran con la cabeza- Dime- dijo cuando respondió la llamada_

_-Señorita Sakura, Danzo va a realizar un movimiento en contra de ustedes, deben triplicar la seguridad, mañana Sai Shimura va a llegar a la institución y quedará en el salón de ustedes, la vida de ustedes está en riesgo. Debe ser cautelosa- Él hombre a través del teléfono le daba los detalles de lo que haría Danzo en las siguientes horas_

_Sakura frunció el entrecejo- Avisa a Itachi, dile que despliegue a sus hombres para proteger a Sasuke, mientras yo viva no va a volver a suceder lo mismo que hace 13 años atrás- la pelirrosa se encontraba sumamente molesta- Mizaki ven a buscarnos, es hora de poner en marcha el plan, quiero que ese imbecil sufra, lo quiero muerto...»_

Sakura tenía el seño fruncido dejando ver su enojo, dejando a todos asustados por su expresión

-Yo creo que mejor me voy a mi habitación- dijo derrepente el rubio corriendo hacia las escaleras rápidamente

-Voy a apoyar la seguridad afuera- Kakashi salió de la misma manera que él rubio pero por la puerta de la mansión

Mizaki, Itachi y Sasuke fueron los únicos que se quedaron cerca de la pelirrosa, Mizaki e Itachi ya conocían el carácter de la pelirrosa, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba inexpresivo

_-No recuerdo nada referente hacia esa noche, sólo se que mi familia está muerta y ahora se que el culpable esta vivo. Mamá, Papá, los extraño.- pensó Sasuke mientras que una solitaria lágrima bajo por su mejilla, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, excepto por una pelirrosa que lo miraba de reojo_

-Ya es de noche, vamos a dormir- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba repentinamente asustando a Itachi y a Mizaki, jalo de la mano al pelinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Sakurita~, no te vallas a aprovechar de mi hermanito, ¿o sería al revés?- Él pelinegro mayor observó desde que la pelirrosa y su hermano aparecieron por las escaleras no se separaron ni se soltaron las manos en ningún momento, una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios del pelinegro mayor, mientras que él peliblanco observaba con burla

-Sabés, tengo unas ganas de matar a alguien, ¿acaso quieres ser una de las víctimas, Itachi-kun~?- la pelirrosa observaba con el rostro ladeado al pelinegro, un desteño de maldad se pudo apreciar en los ojos de la pelirrosa, haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera aterrorizado

Sakura retomo su camino junto al pelinegro hacia el segundo piso, al llegar a la habitación del pelinegro ambos entraron, la pelirrosa detuvo a Sasuke mientras acercaba su rostro al de él, posó sus delicadas manos en las mejillas del pelinegro mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las húmedas mejillas

-Sasuke-kun, desde ahora no sólo compartimos el dolor de perder a nuestra familia, también compartimos las lágrimas que durante años derramabamos, pero ahora quiero compartir contigo el deseo de ver a ese hombre tras las rejas, ya no tienes que soportar todo tú sólo, yo estoy aquí para ti- Sakura observaba el rostro melancólico del pelinegro

Sasuke pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la pelirrosa mientras la atraía más hacia él, enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella aspirando su dulce aroma a cerezo

-Gracias Sakura- susurro él pelinegro mientras se separaba levemente de la pelirrosa- Vamos a dormir- dijo mientras se alejaba de la pelirrosa para caminar hacia el armario y se quitaba la ropa sin pudor alguno en frente de la pelirrosa

Sakura no evitó pasar su mirada por el torso desnudo del pelinegro que dejaba apreciar unos anchos hombros y una larga espalda, sin duda era un hombre de 1,86 m, el pelinegro ya tenía puesto su mono negro como pillama, dejando su torso desnudo, sacó una camisa negra y unos pantalones deportivos cortos del mismo color, se dio la vuelta dejando ver su marcado abdomen y sus musculosos brazos, se acercó a paso lento hacia la pelirrosa haciendo que esta contenga la respiración al tener a semejante hombre frente a ella

Sasuke sentía la mirada penetrante de la pelirrosa en su cuerpo haciéndolo sonreír con arrogancia, la pelirrosa lo observó con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas

-Toma, cambiate en el baño- Sasuke le entregó la ropa mientras le señalaba la puerta dentro de la habitación y acto seguido la pelirrosa entró con rapidez al baño dejando al pelinegro con una sonrisa en los labios

_-¡Que linda!, Ya va... ¿Qué diablos estas pensando?... Bueno si es linda pero... No tienes ningún pero, ella es tu prometida... Un momento, te olvidas que van a dormir en la misma cama... No le voy a hacer nada, solo vamos a dormir al fin y al cabo es mi prometida... Mi Prometida... Mía... - Sasuke mantenía una batalla interna consigo mismo- Sasuke Uchiha la conociste hace una semana como puedes decir que es tuya... Pronto lo va a ser... Sakura Uchiha... Que bien suena eso- pensó él pelinegro con una sonrisa_

Por otro lado la pelirrosa tenía la misma batalla interna que el pelinegro

_-Sakura Haruno te olvidas que vas a compartir la cama con ese hombre... Ni que me lo fuera a violar... bueno no es que no quiera... Hace apenas unos días lo conociste, eres una sinvergüenza... por favor, es mi prometido desde que somos niños, que no lo allá visto desde hace 13 años no significa que sea un completo extraño y no lo conocí, bueno tal vez Sasuke si me conoció porque no me recuerda todavía- pensó la pelirrosa dándose la razón a sí misma_

Sakura salió del baño con la ropa del pelinegro puesta, captando la atención de Sasuke de inmediato. Sasuke ya se encontraba acostado en la cama

-Ven- dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba espacio para que se acostara a su lado, cosa que la pelirrosa ni lo dudo

Sasuke pasó su brazo por debajo de la cabeza de la pelirrosa para que esta lo usará como si fuera una almohada mientras con el otro brazo la atrajo hacia él por la cintura, quedaban relajadamente en un abrazo que no les era para nada incomodo

_-Es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida- pensaron ambos para después la pelirrosa caer dormida en los comodos brazos de Sasuke y este poco después sucumbió ante el sueño quedando dormido junto a la pelirrosa_

* * *

**~うちはサスケ~**

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en la entrada del instituto, mientras que Sasuke y Sakura esperaban en el auto, Mizaki bajo de lado del piloto y rodeo el auto para abrirle la puerta a la pelirrosa

Sakura bajo del auto seguida por el pelinegro, las miradas no se hicieron esperar por parte de las personas que se encontraban en el estacionamiento del instituto

Sasuke y Sakura caminaban lado a lado mientras un rubio bajaba rápidamente de otro auto, acercándose hacia ellos, quienes amablemente se detuvieron a esperar a el rubio

-Al menos me pudieron esperar para venir juntos, ¿No creen?- dijo Naruto indignado, recibiendo una sonrisa sarcástica por parte del Uchiha y una divertida por la Haruno

Los tres empezaron a caminar bajo la atenta mirada de todos

-¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos?, ¿Ella es la única sobreviviente de su familia?- escucharon los tres haciendo que pararán en seco

La pelirrosa giro su rostro hacia la persona que hablaba descaradamente sobre ella

-Cariño, si vas a hablar de mi al menos baja la voz- dijo la pelirrosa mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura, le dirigió una fría mirada a la chica y volvió a seguir su camino

-¡Sakura-san!- un grito llamó la atención, mientras la pelirrosa giro su rostro hacia la persona que la llamaba, una alegre sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios

-Ino, Hinata, ¿Como están?- preguntó la pelirrosa dirigiéndose a las dos chicas que se habían acercado a hablar con ella

Sakura se alejo un momento de Sasuke y Naruto, para hablar con sus ahora amigas

-Sakura, ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a estudiar a la biblioteca?- escucharon hablar a una rubia

Sasuke y Naruto tenían una sonrisa al ver a la pelirrosa interartuar con alguien más que no fueran ellos y sus amigos

Una nerviosa chica se le acercó a l pelinegro llamando la atención de ambos hombres, quienes la miraron con una ceja alzada

-Sasuke-san, tú... me gustas, por favor acepta mis sentimientos- dijo la nerviosa chica con la cabeza baja mientras le tendía una carta que era sujetada por ambas manos

Sasuke la miró sorprendido al igual que el rubio, pasó su mano por su nuca nervioso, no sabía cómo rechazar a la chica

-Yo... lo sien~

Sasuke fue interrumpido por una pelirrosa, que al ver que la chica se le había declarado al pelinegro dejó de hablar con sus amigas

-¡Cariño!- llamó Sakura al pelinegro, este giro el rostro viendo como se acercaba caminando la pelirrosa, la molestia de la pelirrosa se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia

Sakura llegó al lado del pelinegro y lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa atrayendolo hacia ella, sus labios se juntaron en un beso demandante, los ojos de ambos se cerraron disfrutando la dulce sensación de los labios del otro, la pelirrosa abrió los ojos sin dejar de besar al pelinegro observando a la chica que momentos antes se le había declarado al Uchiha, dándole a entender el mensaje.

_-Él es mio- pensó la pelirrosa al sentir las manos de Sasuke sujetar su cintura, mientras está pasaba sus manos alrededor de sus nuca, tocando su cabello, se separaron lentamente mientras respiraban profundamente juntaron sus frentes en acto dulce_

-¿Celosa?- preguntó el pelinegro sin apartarse de ella y aún tratando de recobrar el aliento de ese beso arrollador

-Tal vez- respondió la pelirrosa apartando la mirada de él, haciendo que una sonrisa arrogante se instalará en los labios del pelinegro

Después del candente beso, no había ni rastro de la pobre chica

-¡Eres mala, Sakura-chan!- exclamó Naruto con una sonrisa, dejando a una pelirrosa sonrojada

-Que buena forma de marcar tu territorio, Sakura- dijo Suigetsu mientras llegaba acompañado de todos los chicos quienes miraban a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa y mirada pícara, dejando bastante colorada a la pelirrosa que lo único que podía hacer era ocultar su sonrojado rostro en el pecho del pelinegro

**Continuará**

Hello, tenia años sin actualizar la historia, espero que les halla agradado el capitulo

Comenten, haganme saber si les gustó

Adiós, 나니사


	6. Capítulo 5

**Ángel o Demonio...**

**~春野サクラ~**

Habían dos forma de describir a la pelirrosa, Ángel o demonio. Sakura era una persona que podía llegar a ser cálida, amable, cariñosa y hasta dulce. Pero su pasado había influido en su forma de actuar, a veces le era difícil confiar en una persona. Pero eso era diferente con él...

Después de haber sufrido tan bochornosa situación, estaban hablando y divirtiéndose, olvidándose por completo de lo sucedido

Cuando la pelirrosa dirige la vista hacia la entrada del estacionamiento, encontrándose con la mirada de un alto y delgado pelinegro, frunció el entrecejo inconscientemente

-Sai Shimura- susurro mientras una sonrisa malvada surcaba sus labios

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre salir de los labios de su ahora prometida

-Sai, ¡Esta aquí!- dijo la pelirrosa en voz baja para que solo el pelinegro la escuchara

Sakura apuntó con la mirada hacia la entrada del estacionamiento, mientras el pelinegro dirigía una disimulada mirada de reojo hacia donde la pelirrosa le había indicado

Al observar que Sai comenzó a caminar, la pelirrosa y el pelinegro se dirigieron una mirada de reojo hacia ellos

Sai pasó al lado de todos ellos, pero los únicos que se percataron de eso fueron la pelirrosa y el pelinegro, una sonrisa de lado se instaló en los labios de Sai dejando descolocados a Sasuke y Sakura

El timbre que daba inicio a la primera clase sonó haciendo que todos corrieran a sus salones

Ya en sus respectivos asientos, todos en el salón se encontraban en silencio mientras observaban a la pelirrosa y al pelinegro

-¿Qué mierda están mirando?- bramo Sasuke molesto por las insistentes miradas hacia ambos. En menos de un segundo quitaron la mirada de ellos, para alivio de la pelirrosa

Kakashi entró al salón con expresión seria, seguido por el alto pelinegro que habían visto en la entrada del estacionamiento

-Chicos, hoy se va a integrar un nuevo alumno- dijo Kakashi mientras lanzaba una mirada cómplice hacia Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura- ¿Puedes presentarte?- preguntó hacia el pelinegro el cual sólo asintió

-Hola a todos. Soy Sai, es un gusto conocerlos- dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba fijamente a Sakura

* * *

**~うちはサスケ~**

Una semana había pasado desde la llegada del Shimura, no habían vuelto a tratar de atentar contra sus vidas pero eso no quitaba que lo vuelvan a intentar

-Sasuke, hoy tenemos que ir a la empresa- dijo Itachi cuando observó al pelinegro bajar por las escaleras al dirigirse al comedor

-Hmph- Sasuke asintió mientras tomaba asiento en la amplia mesa, para luego tomar un pan tostado y llevárselo a la boca dándole un mordisco

-¿Sakura todavía sigue durmiendo?- preguntó Itachi con curiosidad disfrazada de picardía- Sasuke, recuerda que debes esperar hasta que estés casado para tener relacio~

-¡¿De qué mierda me estás hablando?!- interrumpió Sasuke con molestia, haciendo que el pelinegro mayor tragara saliva

-Bueno, bueno.- dijo Itachi mientras colocaba sus manos al frente tratando de calmar al pelinegro

Sasuke le dirigió una furiosa mirada, abvertiendo con esta que parara con sus comentarios. Sasuke se levantó de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto con mal humor, que seguro se le pasaría al ver a la dormilona pelirrosa durmiendo en su cama

Una sonrisa se le instaló en sus labios al entrar en su habitación y ver a esa pelirrosa que poco a poco se iba ganando su corazón

Avanzó hacia la cama en donde se sentó mientras observaba a la pelirrosa abrazar la almohada de él, con delicadeza quito unos mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro. Su rostro se fue acercando cada vez más hacia el de Sakura hasta sentir su cálido aliento rozar su cara, le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios a la pelirrosa, la cual poco a poco fue abriendo lentamente sus ojos al sentir el roze de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos

-Buenos días, dormilona- Sasuke sonrió al ver a la pelirrosa tallar se el ojo con su mano como si fuera una niña pequeña, cosa que le dio ternura

-Hola- respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, mientras se levanto sentándose en la cama, se acercó hacia el pelinegro hasta quedar sentada en sus piernas, pasó sus piernas por la cintura de él, al igual que sus brazos alrededor de su cuello formando un abrazo- Sasuke, Te Amo

Esas dos palabras dejaron completamente helado al Uchiha, ¿cómo se supone que debería responderle?. Sasuke escondió su rostro en el cuello de Sakura aspirando su dulce aroma, una sonrisa surco los labios del pelinegro, sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de ella

-Se que tal vez, no sientas lo mismo que yo, te amo desde que somos niños, desde que nos vimos por primera vez en ese horrible lugar- Sakura tenía una sonrisa alegre en sus labios, pero después bajó la mirada recordando ese fatídico día, para después levantarla y separarse un poco del pelinegro, lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke mientras la sujeto de la nuca atrayendola hacia él, hasta juntar sus labios en un dulce beso. Sasuke no era bueno al hablar sobre sus sentimientos, se le era difícil hablar sobre ello, pero sin duda la noticia de que la pelirrosa lo amaba le sacó el mal humor que había tenido al escuchar a su hermano y sus comentarios

Al separarse, Sasuke sólo le sonrió sin responderle a la pelirrosa, pero la pelirrosa lejos de enojarle o incomodarlo el hecho de que no respondiera a su declaración la hizo sentir una sensación de tranquilidad

Pues ella sabía lo difícil que le era a los Uchihas hablar de sus sentimientos, comprendiendo lo que él pelinegro quería transmitirle con sus acciones

-Date un baño, hoy vamos a la empresa, creo saber como difundiremos sobre nuestro matrimonio- dijo Sasuke dándole un corto beso a la pelirrosa en los labios

* * *

**~春野サクラ~**

Varios autos de color negro se estacionaron frente a la entrada de un gigantesco edificio, del auto del medio bajaron Sasuke y Sakura, mientras que de otro auto bajo Itachi, se aproximaron a entrada del edificio captando todas las miradas tanto femeninas como masculinas

Sasuke tenía puesto una elegante camisa manga larga negra, dejando dos botones abiertos dejando ver un poco de su pálida piel, un pantalón negro de vestir ajustado y unos zapatos negros, como siempre su cabello iba desordenado dandole un toque rebelde

Itachi iba con un traje formal negro y su coleta baja, mientras algunos mechones caían en su rostro dándole un aspecto atractivo

Sakura prefería vestir con ropa holgada a diferencia de las demás mujeres que vestían ropa demasiado ajustada y provocativa

Los tres entraron al edificio seguido por sus guardaespaldas de confianza Mizaki y Kakashi, los trabajadores de la empresa Uchiha pararon en seco al ver al CEO entrar, hicieron una reverencia dirigida hacia Itachi

-Mi dios, ¡Él es tan atractivo!- Sakura escucho los murmullos de las chicas y cuando ella volteo su rostro hacia ellas se fijo que estaban observando directamente hacia Sasuke

-¿Por qué existe una persona tan perfecta? ¡Parece que estuviera saliendo de una pintura!- más murmullos se escucharon referente al atractivo del menor de los Uchiha, haciendo que la pelirrosa frunciera el entrecejo

Pero derrepente Sasuke tomó la mano izquierda de la pelirrosa entrelazando sus dedos y atrayendola más hacia el. Las miradas de disgusto por parte de las femeninas no se hizo esperar

-Ah, ¿tiene novia? ¡Que decepción!- se escucho un murmullo, que hizo que la pelirrosa sonreirá ampliamente para su interior. Manteniendo una actitud serena dedico una mirada de reojo hacia el pelinegro, el cual se la devolvió de la misma forma pero girando su rostro hacia ella con una leve sonrisa plasmada en sus labios

-Hmph- exclamó Sasuke mientras observaba a la pelirrosa, los tres se encaminaron hacia el ascensor pero una persona de aspecto elegante se les acercó a paso rápido

-Sr. Uchiha- exclamó un hombre de unos 22 años, cabello castaño y ojos miel mientras hacía una reverencia hacia el Uchiha mayoy

-Asistente Hinawa. Prepare una reunión con los accionistas y socios en...- dijo Itachi con expresión seria mientras le daba una mirada a su reloj negro- 10 minutos

-Si, Sr. Uchiha- dijo el ojimiel dado una inclinación de cabeza hacia adelante para luego desaparecer rápidamente

Subieron en el elevador dirigiéndose al último piso del edificio donde se encontraba la espaciosa oficina de Itachi

A la cual entraron después de recibir inclinaciones de respeto hacia ellos en el camino a la oficina

-Y bien... ¿Cuál es el plan Sasuke?- preguntó Itachi serio mientra camina a directo a la silla de su escritorio, donde se sentó cruzando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda

-Hmph. Pienso que deberías anunciar el compromiso con los socios y accionistas en la reunión. Si hacemos la noticia pública, llegará hasta la prensa y logrará transmitirse en todo el país.

-Mmm. Suena bien, pero... ¿Como harás para dar la información a la prensa?.- cuestionó Itachi al pelinegro

-Eso es fácil. Didiendolo en la reunión, no tardará menos de una hora cuando toda la empresa lo sepa y posteriormente, la prensa estará sobre nosotros anunciando en pantalla la unión de dos grandes imperios y sobre todo la Unión de dos personas

Sakura e Itachi a sintieron una y otra vez con aprobación ante la idea del Uchiha menor

El golpeteo en la puerta de vidrio llamó la atención de todos en la habitación

-Adelante, Hinawa- dijo Itachi dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta por donde pasó el pelicastaño

-Sr. Uchiha, ya todos están en la sala de reuniones- dijo el pelicastaño levantando la mirada hacia Itachi. Cuando dirige su mirada hacia mí curioso yo le sonrió cálidamente provocando que el se sonroje, a lo que yo solté una risa divertida, llamando la atención de Itachi y Sasuke

Itachi también sonrió divertido al ver la cara de molestia de Sasuke quien observó amenazante hacia el chico quien retrocedió atemorizado ante la fuerte presencia del Uchiha menor

Sasuke se encaminó hacia la puerta de cristal y al pasar por el lado del chico la miró con el entrecejo fruncido

-¡Muévete!- rugio con molestia hacia el chico pelicastaño para des pues abandonar la habitación

Sakura quién después de haber entrado a la oficina se había soltado de la mano de Sasuke, corrió divertida atrás de él, dejando solo a Itachi y su asistente

-Takehisa, te recomiendo mantener tu distancia de ella o probablemente tengas problemas con Sasuke

-¡¿Ese es Sasuke Uchiha?! ¡¿Su hermano?!- dijo el chico después de haber tragado saliva a lo que Itachi solo asintió para después salir por la puerta de la oficina seguido del pálido chico

* * *

**~うちはサスケ~**

En la sala de reuniones estaban todos los socios, gente de alto rango y sus secretarías o asistentes, cuando llegan Itachi seguido por Sasuke y Sakura, y más atrás Hinawa

-Sr. Uchiha, esto no es una guardería- dijo un anciano mirando de forma despectiva y con superioridad a la pelirrosa, la cual tenía expresión fría

-Sr. Hyuuga, le agradecería que mantuviera su boca cerrada, antes de que se meta en problemas- dijo Itachi mientras de reojo la expresión seria de la pelirrosa y la molesta de Sasuke

La sala se puso en completo silencio esperando la razón por la que Itachi los había convocado a reunión

-Bien, la razón de esta reunión es para dar dos noticias. La primera es Sasuke Uchiha empezará a trabajar la empresa en el puesto de Vicepresidente- dijo Itachi dejando a todos sorprendidos por tal noticia- y les presento a la nueva socia...~

-Es una broma. Como puedes poner a una niña de socia- se empezaron a escuchar reclamos de parte de algunas personas mayores

-Primero que nada, Hola.- dijo comenzando hablar la pelirrosa con una actitud fría y expresión seria- Si, soy una niña. Mejor dicho una mujer. Pero esta niña, mantuvo a flote e impulso al Imperio Haruno, a la edad de 14 años. Está niña es la dueña y presidenta de la Empresa de Moda y Cosméticos Haruno. Es un placer conocerlos, Soy Sakura Haruno- terminó de hablar la pelirrosa dejando a todos sorprendidos y aterrorizados por haber insultado y sobrestimado a la Haruno

-Ya que nos entendimos mejor. La Segunda Noticia, es el compromiso Sasuke y Sakura, y la Unión de los dos Imperios más grandes del mundo el Haruno y el Uchiha...

**Continuará**

Hello, ¿me extrañaron?, se que no lo hicieron. Pero bueno, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo

Comenten, háganme saber si les gustó

Adiós, 나니사


End file.
